Payback backfire
by naruto11222
Summary: sequel to "Banquet turn to sex"


**A/N: Hey everyone, I am back with another one-shot story and this time it is a sequel to the first story "Banquet turns into sex." This person wants this story have some domination stuff in the mix. Which I would like to tell you all that I am not good with kinky and Domination stuff stories because I just not the type that into that kind of stuff like that. I am a person that into love making sex stories. So, for future story requests; I won't be doing domination or kinky smut but this is the only story that will have domination.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters from Star Wars Clone Wars.**

 **Enjoy :)**

The sunshine through Padme's apartment and Ahsoka was waking up from the sunlight. She yawn for a moment and stretch her arms. She was scratching herself from the morning itch. She was walking through the apartment to find the bathroom to clean her face. Once she was done, she walk out of the bathroom to only to be greeted by a protocol droid C3-PO.

"Good morning, Miss Tano." C3-PO greets.

"Morning, C3. Where is Padme?" Ahsoka asks.

"She is in her office at the moment. She ask that you should stay for a moment until she is done because she also say that she would looking into the wine." C3-PO told her.

Ahsoka nods her head and went into her room to get dress and she sat down for a moment to meditate while she wait for Padme get done with Senator duties.

=== Padme's office ===

Padme was sitting in her office trying to figure out where the wine came from. She never see that might have some side effect on Ahsoka. She knew that this was going to need to be investigating. While she was looking through the was paperwork. One of the stormtroopers came into her office and with a merchant.

"Senator, you request to see this merchant."

"Yes, thank you." Padme said.

The Stormtrooper took his leave and Padme got up from her desk. She walk over to the poor merchant and crouch down to look at him. Merchant look a little frighten because he knew that something must have went wrong with his items.

"You are the one that sold me that wine, yes?" Padme asks.

"Yes."

"Well, did you know that your wine had a interesting side effect to my Togruta friend." Padme told the merchant.

"Well, I didn't know that it has some side effect on other races. She told me to deliver it to a Senator and that's it."

"She? She who?" Padme said.

The merchant starts to sweating because he was trying to come up with another way to lie to Padme but he was trying to avoid eye contact. Padme lean in closer to the merchant which he was getting really scare.

"I didn't get a good look at the person but she has a voice of a female. She says that you need wines. Have I known that there was some side effect."

Padme was curious about the meeting.

"Where did you two meet?" Padme asks.

"At the docking bay."

Merchant was getting ready to leave but he was stop in his tracks when a group of stromtroopers came into Padme office and they had cuff him. Padme nods her head as the stormtroopers took him away because he had done an illegal sell. Then she use her holo net to find the surveillance in the one of the docking bays. She was looking through each records to find the person that sold the merchant the wine.

 _"So, you sure that this won't be retrace back to me?"_

 _"I assure you that this meeting is exclusive."_

The voice sounded so seductive which made Padme a little wet. She place her hand on her crotch to give a light squeeze. But she snap back into reality because she might need to get this footage to Ahsoka. She send the footage to her portable device to present this to Ahsoka. She got up from her desk and starts to head home to give Ahsoka the news.

=== Ahsoka ===

Ahsoka was pasting back and forth in the living because she was getting bore. She have been waiting in Padme's apartment from five whole hours. Then she stop pasting when she heard the door opening up. Padme came in with an excitement in her eyes.

"I got a footage that you might want to see." Padme told her.

"Okay. What's on it?" Ahsoka asks.

Padme pull out her portable device and she play the footage. It show holo of a woman in a hood and the merchant.

 _"So, you sure that this won't be retrace back to me?"_

 _"I assure you that this meeting is exclusive."_

Padme grab her crotch again which she made a wet spot appear on her panties. Ahsoka recognize one of the voices that was on the Holo.

"Ventress." Ahsoka muttered.

"Who?" Padme said.

"Asajj Ventress. Last time I've saw her, she was doing bounty hunter duties." Ahsoka said.

"So, she's the one that sent that wine to my banquet." Padme said.

"That might be it. I have no idea what she was planning for that wine. I think that it is time for some payback." Ahsoka said.

Padme look at her for a moment and raise an eyebrow.

'How are we going to do that?" Padme ask.

Ahsoka place her hand under her chin for a moment to think up a plan to get her revenge.

"Okay. we know that she is a bounty hunter right?" Ahsoka said.

"Yes." Padme answered.

"Well, what do bounty hunters love most in this galaxy?" Ahsoka asks.

"Money." Padme answered.

"Correct. So, we post a fake bounty that'll get her attention." Ahsoka said.

"But who will be her target?" Padme ask.

"Simple. It'll be you. Because Bounty hunters would offer more payment for alive Senator. But the bounty have to be extra large than all the other bounties that might get her attention." Ahsoka said.

"Okay." Padme said.

"Here is the plan. I will be the dealer and I will post a bounty on your head. I will be waiting at this abandon warehouse." Ahsoka explain.

She pull up a map of the city of Coruscant and she point at an abandon warehouse. Padme nods her head and she starts to take the device. Then she stop for a moment because she just realize something important.

"Wait, what about Anakin? Wouldn't he find out that there is a bounty for me?" Padme asks.

"Well, I just got the news that he had been sent to another planet for another mission. So, he won't have time to worry about the fake bounty." Ahsoka told her.

"Okay. I hope you are right about this." Padme said.

=== Ventress ===

Asajj was sitting at the Cantina in a dark part of the room. She was having a drink and she was about to take a sip, but she stop for a moment and starts to groan. She could feel the a wet tongue her dick. She was being suck under the table by her partner Latts. Asajj place her hand under the table to rub Latts's head to get her to suck faster which Latts did. She went faster and suck harder. Then Asajj grunt to release her load in Latts's mouth which she was panting. Latts crawl out from under the table and wipe her mouth. Asajj's device beep when she activate it to check the posts for bounties. She was surprise to see a Photo of Senator Padme on the list. She smirk and press the accept which she knew that the other bounty hunters would jump to get their hands on the senator that wroth this much credits. She turn her head to her partner.

"Want to come?" Asajj asks.

Latts's eyes let up with excitement and she nod her head. They went to the hanger bay and boarded a ship which they plot a coordinates to Coruscant.

=== Ahsoka and Padme ===

Ahsoka look at the post to see that someone had accept their bounty hunt. They both nod their heads to each other and took the plan into action. Padme went back to her office get some paperwork done. She was acting like nothing happen. Ahsoka was her way to the abandon warehouse to wait for her plan to put into action. She was wearing a dark cloak over her naked body. She bought sex toys and rope for her plan to be fool proof.

A few hour later, Padme was deep into her work which she forgot about the plan. Little did she know, there was a crash through her office's window. She turn around to only to be shot by a stun blaster by Ventress. She pick her up and jump out of the window. She took a speeder to the location to of the meeting point. Ventress was looking at her partner for a moment and smirks. They both drove to the location and park the car and escort Padme through the warehouse. Ventress was getting an unease feeling.

"What are you going to do to me?" Padme said.

"I am going to collect my money. And I will be on my marry way." Ventress said.

She was starting to get that unease feeling again because she could sense a presence of a force user. She recognize that presence. She just smirk to herself and she grips her lightsabers.

"My, my, it was a great little plan to get me but it almost work if I haven't sense you, Skywalker's pet." Ventress said.

Ahsoka walk into the light and remove her hood and smirk.

"I couldn't fool you, Ventress." Ahsoka said.

She pull out her lightsabers and was ready to attack, but Ahsoka use a whip to knock both of Ventress's lightsaber out of her hands. Ahsoka use the force to closes the doors to trap the three of them in the warehouse. Lattis was looking through the binoculars and she could tell that something was up. She grab her whips and to find another way inside of the warehouse. Meanwhile, Ahsoka pinned Ventress to the ground. Padme free herself and grab on of the toys to use for Ventress.

Then Ahsoka was to reach down to touch Ventress, but a whip grab her wrist. She turn her head towards the door to see that it was Latts. Ventress smirk because she didn't come alone. Ahsoka move off of Ventress and She was about to reach for her lightsabers, but Latts use her whip to knock Ahsoka's lightsabers out her hands. Ventress jump back onto her feet and look at her new victims.

"Did you two really thought that I didn't come alone." Ventress said.

"Which one do you want, Ventress?" Latts asks.

"I take Skywalker's pet while you take the senator." Ventress told her.

She charge at ahsoka while Latts use her to tie Padme up which it was over in a second. She waited for Ventress to tie Ahsoka up which she walk over to the poor Senator, but she notice some toys was laying on the crates and she had an evil grin. Padme look at her for a moment because she knows that look. Latts starts to remove her clothes and she inhale Padme's sense.

Ventress use the force to knock Ahsoka balance. She noticed something from Ahsoka's cloak. She threw another crate towards the padawan again. She caught off guard and she use the Force to tug on the cloak to reveal that Ahsoka was naked. She scream as she tried to cover herself which Ventress just smirk as she starts to get hard from the sight of Ahsoka. Latts use her whip to grab Ahsoka by her leg and she pull her to the ground. Ventress pounces on top of Ahsoka to pin her to the ground.

"Get your big butt off of me, Ventress." Ahsoka said.

"I don't think so. You know that the drink can give you a temporary give you a cock. But if I cum inside of you, you will have a cock forever." Ventress said.

Ahsoka gasps but before she could protest, Ventress put a bottle of the wine. She was making Ahsoka to drink it. She starts to moan because the side affect starts to take effect on Ahsoka. Her lower region was starting to form a cock once again. Ventress reach down and stroke the cock with her right hand. She use her left hand to unbutton and unzip her pants and pull out her cock. Then she put it inside of Ahsoka.

"Ahhhhhh... It hurts!" Ahsoka screams.

"Ohhh damn, you are sooo tight." Ventress moaned.

Both Latts and Padme was watching Ventress thrusting inside of Ahsoka. Padme was getting wet at the sight of Ahsoka taking it. Latts look down at her prisoner who she tied up with her whip. She place her hand inside of Padme's pants and rub her underwear. Padme moan and she move her hips in sync with Latts's fingers while Latts had her other hand in her own pants. Ventress went faster and harder on Ahsoka's pussy and she even stroke Ahsoka's cock. Ahsoka was moaning louder as Ventress was roughly pound her inside. Ventress was feeling herself getting close, but she went deeper inside of Ahsoka.

"Ohhh, I am gonna CUM!" Ventress moaned.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Ahsoka screams.

She thrust as she came inside of Ahsoka. She was shooting out a large load inside of Ahsoka. Padme moaned as she cum in her pants. Her body starts to shake and a large wet spot. Latts look at her and kiss her on the lips. She stuck her tongue into Padme's mouth as Latts bit Padme's lower lips. She move her hand underneath Padme's shirt to play with her breast. She pinched them both which as Padme to whimper. Ventress was looking at the both of them and she starts to jerk off. Latts turn to her head and smile. She use her whips to hit Padme to punish her which she was ruining her clothes in the process.

Ventress was watching the show while she was jerking it. She was rubbing her chest as she continue to show. Padme was covering with bruises and she had tears in her eyes. Then Ventress came, but she spray Padme. Then Latts release Padme's hands while Ventress just sit there as Padme crawl over to her. She begin to suck Ventress off while Latts was whipping her to increase pleasure. The whip was hitting her pussy to make her surprise wet. Ventress moan as she thrust her hips into Padme's mouth and she was about to let out another load inside of Padme's mouth. She let out a loud moan as she release another load of her cum.

"That was good. Now, it's time for me to fuck you from behind, senator bitch." Ventress said.

She use the force to turn Padme on her stomach and she had her ass in the air. Ventress got up and put her cock inside of Padme which cause her to scream out in pain. She was still feeling the pain from Latts's whip. Ventress knew that she was extremely tight from being whipped by her partner. Latts walked over to Ahsoka and she was looking at the poor Togruta. She noticed that her pussy was dripping from Ventress's cum. She grab a strapon and she grabs Ahsoka's legs. She spread them as far as she could and she push the dildo inside of Ahsoka and she scream as she felt an object went deep inside of her.

"Wow. that is a beautiful voice you have there, Jedi dog." Latts said.

She begin to thrust deep inside of Ahsoka pussy and she was enjoying this. Ahsoka was trying to resist was pleasure was too great for her. Ventress was forcing Padme to ride her. She thrusting upward do hit Padme in her womb. Latts was doing the same thing to Ahsoka. She thrusting deep inside of her to hit her womb. She was playing with Ahsoka's breast by roughly to cause a little bit of milk to come out. Latts starts to suck on them to enjoy Ahsoka's lactate. Ventress was thrusting inside Padme until she reach her limit and she release another massive load in inside of Padme. Ahsoka scream as she cum which she some of her cum land on Latts. After hours of sex, both Latts and Ventress look at each other and back at a now swollen stomach Padme and Ahsoka. Both Latts and Ventress giggled and left the warehouse.

"It's a shame that we didn't get pay for that bounty." Latts said.

"Oh, don't worry that I think that we were pay in full." Ventress told her.

Ventress slap across Latts's ass.

"Ahhhh... I see what you mean." Latts said.

They both got into the speeder and drove off back to their hideout. Ahsoka just sigh that their plan had backfire on them. She knew that this was a mistake. She help Padme to find some clothes for them to wear.

 **xxx**

 **Man, that the longest story that I have to write before because i have never done a story with domination and submissive. If you all have request for any shows, please don't for domination or submissive stories because I have never done anything of those before. So, please don't ask me to do that stuff.**

 **please review :)**


End file.
